Be Careful What You Wish For
by Sokai
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Sometimes it's simply wise to just be content with the way things are within life. However, sometimes the urge to wish for something more can become far too great to resist. . .
1. Chapter One

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series (with continued credit going to JayxKay for the initial idea).

Note: _The initial idea to this story must be credited to my good pal, JayxKay. It's also dedicated to her for the same reason. HOPEFULLY this story will work out, but I doubt it because I suck right now. LoL But I at least wrote chapter one without any problem. LoL And it's given me ideas on how to finish chapter eighteen of my other W.I.T.C.H. Story, "Requiem for a Dream," for those of you reading that one as well. So, yay! And enjoy this (MUCH more humorous than the other story) new story!_

_P.S. And I'll probably change the title of this story as I don't really like it, but for now, go with it. LoL_

This story/chapter was written/created in May 2006.

"_Ugh_! I can't _believe_ that I got grounded yet _again,_ just because I broke curfew," muttered a very irritated Irma Lair as she got out of her home's bathroom after finished taking a warm, unusually quick bath (that she'd been forced to cut short _due_ to her having been grounded). She'd arrived home, grouchy and covered in dirt and grime _several_ hours after her specified time set by her parents, Tom and Anna Lair, and wasn't in _any_ mood to deal with them.

Of course and as _usual_, it was positively unavoidable, as her father, the hardworking police detective, was _also_ a _very_ strict parent. And once he got started (with her _stepmother_ acting as a tag team assistant _without_ fail), there was no letting up until Irma usually ended up grounded, with her social life temporarily stifled.

"Like it was even my _fault _that I came home late _or_ dirty -- blame _both_ on having to go on yet _another_ thankless mission to Metamoor, and 'perfectly' landing in the garbage dumpster behind Hay Lin's family restaurant on the way back through a portal," growled Irma to herself as she purposely and dramatically stomped down the hallway to her bedroom, hugging her blue towel to her relatively stout body.

"Is that _griping_ I hear out there? Do you want to add _another _two weeks to your punishment, young lady?" called out her father into the hall from his closed bedroom door, causing his daughter to groan as a result.

"No, _officer_, it _isn't_, and no I do _not _want an extended sentence! I'm simply retiring for the evening, if that is not yet a crime as _well_," replied Irma a bit _too_ smartly, knowing that it was basic _suicide_ to have done so, considering that she was _already _treading upon thin ice as it was with _both _of her parents.

Nonetheless, she was far too fatigued and fed up both physically as _well_ as emotionally, and at that moment did not care in the _slightest_ if her father came bursting out of his bedroom door right then and verbally tore her a new one.

However, while she was _also_ more or less _expecting _the action to come to pass at any second, _surprisingly_ she could only hear the familiar heavy footsteps of her father making his way into his private bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Well, that's about the _only_ thing to have gone well for me tonight -- heck, this _month_! I _definitely_ need a vacation," said Irma to herself once more as she entered her _own_ bedroom and began to change into her favorite pair of pajamas.

While, for the _most_ part, the short, honey haired and turquoise eyed blooming beauty readily enjoyed being the new Guardian of Water and a fellow Guardian of the Veil alongside her four close friends that thankfully included her _best _friend, Hay Lin, she was growing pretty intolerant with the world of Metamoor. It was as though it was _purposely_ becoming increasingly active in "criminal activity" just to annoy her.

Petty and senseless, that logic was, Irma was well aware. However, as a result of always having to halt in her personal responsibilities at the drop of a hat for several ventures into that mystical plane of existence very frequently that month, it was taking quite the toll upon Irma's life as _well_ as fleeting patience.

_At **this** rate, I'll probably have to drop out of school because I'm **basically** flunking or in **danger** of flunking most of classes! Not to **mention **my being greatly behind in the latest gossip_, she thought in resentment after climbing tiredly into bed and turning off the light.

"Just once . . . I truly wish that the girls and I could get a little bit more respect and world renowned prestige for our Guardian efforts . . . That'd be great and also something that I'd _never_ want to be without . . ." she murmured sleepily to herself, not at all realizing what she was saying, _or_ of the grave consequences it would bring as she immediately drifted off to sleep . . .

**-- End of Chapter One**

**(A.N. Not bad for an intro to this story, huh? I'm crazy to start this story, when I'm not really sure who to make the girls' enemy. Oh, well. LoL I'm sure I'll get help from some of you.**

**Anyway, this chapter was pretty easy to write, as I'd kind of act like Irma when I was her age whenever I'd get busted for something that wasn't my fault or entirely my fault. You know, purposely stomping around the house loudly and all that. LoL Now that I'm 22, if that kind of crap happens to me, I just take deep breaths and go, "3-2-1; 1-2-3. What the heck is bothering me?" LoL Sorry. A bit of "Family Matters" reference there. I miss that show. LoL**

**So, yeah! Please please please let me know what you think, good or bad! And happy now, Irma fans who've read my other W.I.T.C.H. story and were pissed I messed up Irma's life: I kept her her old self in this one. LoL)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series (with continued credit going to JayxKay for the initial idea).

Note: _Yay! You like it! You really like it:Dances: I kick arse! LoL And I'm glad to see that most of you were able to relate to Irma's plight of getting grounded and all that. I was hoping the way I wrote her brooding that you would. I rock! LoL Um...what to say about this chapter? Nothing. Just read it. LoL And enjoy it, too! LoL_

This chapter was written/created in May 2006.

When the very exuberant and naturally artistic Hay Lin awoke the next morning for class, she very much expected her parents, Chen and Joan Lin, to give her the stern, familiar cold shoulder, lasting from the time she'd finished taking a shower, to the time she left their apartment (that was directly above their family owned restaurant, the Silver Dragon) for school.

It certainly was the routine deal for whenever the young Asian American teenager would get busted by her overprotective parents for doing something she wasn't _supposed_ to.

And so, when she sleepily sat up in her comfortable, warm and welcoming bed after a long night of investigation and fighting within the magical world of Metamoor (the main reason she'd gotten in trouble with her parents, for arriving home late and forgetting to call them if she _would_ be in the first place), Hay Lin was already bracing herself for the standard treatment.

However, being ignored and temporarily forgotten was not at _all_ what the young thirteen year old had been bestowed with that morning. In fact, when she'd woken up, she'd surprisingly found herself surrounded by a congestion of large, bright yellow sunflowers, teddy bears, and boxes of chocolates.

To say that the sight had utterly baffled her would have been a grave understatement. Even on her _birthday_ did Hay Lin ever get that extreme amount of attention before, and that was saying a lot, considering she was more or less the apple of her parents' eye (on _good_ days, that is), being an only child.

And considering that she currently was on _punishment_, things simply did not add up.

"_Oookay_ . . . I think I've officially entered the '_Twilight Zone_,'" said Hay Lin softly to herself as she tried to maneuver around the sea conglomerate of flowers, treats and stuffed animals.

Deciding that she wasn't about to receive any answers by hanging around her crowded bedroom (not that she simply _could _"hang out," since she was now running a bit late for class due to the great surprise that momentarily crippled her senses), Hay Lin quickly raced to her closet to grab something of the habitually exotic nature (habitual for _her_, at least) before blowing out of the bedroom door, down the hall and straight into the bathroom to shower, with her long, slightly messy ebony hued pigtails trailing behind her in the process

Several minutes later, after having finished in her morning rituals, Hay Lin scrambled towards the kitchen to grab a quick drink and snack before heading out, surprisingly all thoughts of the bizarre scene still inside her bedroom having temporarily left her.

"I'm sorry, Mom! I'm sorry, Dad! You know, about last night and everything, and as _soon_ as I come home from school I'll get _right_ on those chores you assigned me!" she quickly rambled out to her no where to be seen parents after swallowing down her cup of milk and snagging an apple from off of the kitchen table.

Suddenly, she heard excited footsteps rushing down the hall and into the kitchen from behind.

"Hay Lin, _wait_, our precious and _wonderful_ baby! Don't leave without getting _more_ gifts from your _very_ appreciative parents!"

Startled, Hay Lin nearly screamed out in shock as she whirled around in her spot to see both her mother and father grinning excitedly and carrying colorfully decorated boxes upon boxes of gifts.

The two of them were practically on top of her due to their extremely close proximity, causing her to press her body against the kitchen wall as a result.

"O-oh! Um . . . I forgot to say . . . '_thank you'_ for . . . the gifts in my room . . .? I-I'm sorry . . . I'm just a little bit _confused_ about it . . ." she shakily remarked, reaching up to lightly scratch her raven glossed head for emphasis.

Mrs. Lin let out a rather loud giggle as she and her husband quickly placed their new supply of gifts upon the floor at their daughter's feet before bowing in respect towards her.

"You should _never_ apologize for a _thing_, sweet Hay Lin! If _anything_, it should be _us_ to do that!" said Mrs. Lin, maneuvering around the presents to begin squeezing the living daylights out of her only child.

"I . . . It . . . s . . . _should_? A-and . . . you're . . . c . . . _crushing_ m-me, Mom . . ." breathed Hay Lin in struggle, trying to break free of her mother's vice like grip.

It was then _Mr. Lin's_ turn to chuckle heartily as he patted his daughter's head.

"Isn't that a bit _ironic_, given your . . . '_special talents_,' honey?" he mysteriously queried, causing Hay Lin's almond shaped brown eyes to widen in a bit of suspicion the moment her mother had at last released her.

Gasping for breath to refill her slightly depleted lungs, Hay Lin tried to maintain a calm, even composure as she plastered a quivering grin upon her saffron visage and replied,

"'_S-special talents_,' Dad? _Oh_! Y-you mean my _artistic_ talents, right? I get it! G-_good_ one!"

_I certainly **hope** that's to what he was referring, because there is** no** way that he and Mom -- **anyone**, for that matter, could **possibly** know about my being a --_

"-- _No_, silly! Your father means your being the Guardian of _Air_! _You_ know, because you were out of _breath_ a moment, and everyone _knows_ that the Air Guardian is _never_ in short supply _of _air! That would be utterly _redundant_!" Hay Lin shockingly heard her mother interrupt her thoughts as though having read them, confirming her growing fears -- which had, at _that_ moment, _greatly_ escalated.

"U-uh . . . e-excuse me? You have to be _mistaken_! W-what's a '_Guardian of Air_?' Sounds sort of s-_silly_!" she weakly tried to deflect, shifting her weight back and forth as she often did whenever nervous or uncomfortable.

Apparently, her parents were quite familiar with the notion.

"Oh, _come_ now! There's no need to be _nervous_ or _lie_ about it, Hay Lin! It's not like it's a _secret_, after all! The whole _world_ knows who you _and _your friends truly are, and what you do for us every day to save the world!" proudly revealed Mrs. Lin before kissing the top of the _very_ taken aback teenager's head.

Mr. Lin reached down to pick up one of the many gifts upon the kitchen floor and happily placed it into his daughter's very weak hands and smiled warmly.

"And you can just _forget_ about those silly chores _and_ your punishment, _period_, too!_ Imagine_ what the rest of the world would think of us if we grounded one of the saviors of the entire planet?

Now, let's get you off to school -- or would you prefer to just use your magic and _fly _there instead? _Anyhow_! And when you come back home you can finish opening your gifts, our special little '_Air Sprite_!'"

Hay Lin lost all feeling in her legs, although she _could_ unfortunately feel her recently ingested milk beginning to churn uncomfortably within her stomach, while she _also_ felt her parents gently seize each of her arms and began to lead her out of the apartment.

_This . . . **isn't **happening . . . It **has** to be dream! How can they -- how can the **world** know about mine **and** the others' true identities? _

_Dream or **not**, all I **do** know for sure is that today is going to be one **crazy** day! _thought Hay Lin incredulously, while her parents gaily continued to gush and brag about their wonderfully magical daughter, all the way down to their family car and the _entire_ way to school.

**-- End of Chapter Two**

**(A.N. Oooh, boy! Craziness! And sucky chapter. LoL I was going to just split up the scenes and make this a VERY long chapter as a result, but I thought this was as good a spot as any to end. So . . . yep. LoL Do your thing, people! LoL Oh! And thank you for liking the story so far!)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series (with continued credit going to JayxKay for the initial idea).

Note: _:Imitates Peter Griffin: Eheheheh . . . **SUH-WEET**. LoL You like my storrrrry, you wanna daaaate me, love me and marry me. LoL Sorry, just finished watching "Miss Congeniality" again. The better one. LoL Anyhow! Nothing to warn or say about this chapter before you read it, so go for it!_

_P.S. And at the risk of being "stoned to death" (or, in this case, "**flamed** to death") by the shameless promoting I'm about to do, after you're done reading this chapter, please DO go check out my Sailormoon stories, "Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Cosmic," and "Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Goddess," and leave a review for those to let me know what you think! LoL Worked pretty hard on them both, so yeah! Bring on the support! LoL_

This chapter was written/created in May 2006.

The tall, athletically fit and lengthy blonde haired Cornelia Hale sat uncomfortably at her breakfast table, within the beautiful kitchen of her lavish penthouse. For one who _greatly_ thrived off of continuous and adoration and attention (as she habitually received, due to her popularity at her private school, Sheffield Institute of the sea side city of Heatherfield where she lived), it was all she could do to hide underneath the table for momentary shelter -- which, running away from her problems, was an _extreme_ rarity for her to enact.

_But, no -- that'd also be **silly** to do, because they'd **probably **just "hide" **with** me_, thought Cornelia in light sarcasm of her family despite the heaviness of truth riddled within it, as she surely did not put it past them to do at that moment. After all, they _were _the culprits to her continued discomfort, the way they kept on utterly _fawning_ over her and just . . . just . . . _staring_ at her as they were right now.

Of course, this was not to say that her parents, Harold and Elizabeth, ignored or mistreated their eldest daughter in any way on a regular basis. If _anything_, Cornelia would often find herself at avid _odds_ with her platinum haired and glasses-wearing mother for being a bit _too _attentive to her affairs, while her humor-oriented, brunette of a father was more so "in between" on that matter.

No. Cornelia led a great life, with a great _family_ (for the _most _part, anyway -- which, _percentage_ wise, ranked up there to around eighty-five percent of the time that they _were_ "great"). It was just that . . . this was pushing it _way_ too far!

". . . U-uh . . . I think I'll just . . . _go_ now," said Cornelia with a bit of uncertainty, almost afraid to have spoken at _all, _let _alone _to rise from her place at the table to actually _leave_, as she knew that one or both of her parents would most likely stop or follow her.

Sure enough, Mrs. Hale immediately jumped from her seat directly across from her and happily gushed,

"Don't be _silly_, sweetheart! You _must_ stay and finish eating_ all_ of these _wonderful_ dishes I have made for you for breakfast!"

"Thaaaat's _right_, kiddo! A grand princess desires a grand _feast_! So, eat up!" added an extremely chipper Mr. Hale as he gestured a strong, slightly hairy hand toward the multitude of dishes -- hot and cold -- crowding the the table and inanimately vying for the blonde's attention.

"Yeah, but . . . Tuna casserole . . . pot roast, and . . . _roasted chicken_ for _breakfast_? I would have just settled for a simple bowl of cereal or an omelet -- _especially_ if I'd been allowed to make it, _myself_!" said Cornelia in slight exasperation, her blue eyes traveling from dish to dish as her parents let out a loud chortle at this.

"Oh, _my_, no! _You_? Doing any sort of manual labor? _Perish_ the thought, our beautiful and _flawless_ daughter! From now on, the entire _world_ will wait upon you, hand and foot!" responded Mrs. Hale in an matter-of-fact capacity, at the same moment that her second and youngest daughter, Lilian, came racing into the kitchen with a huge grin plastered across her tiny, six year old face.

"I've just finished polishing your entire shoe collection, your ice skates, and as soon as Mommy calls in sick to school for me, I'll get started on cleaning your entire _room_, Cornelia! You're the _greatest_ big sister in the _world_!" she raved before planting a sloppy kiss upon Cornelia's creamy cheek and scampered back out of the kitchen, presumably to begin her task of organizing her _already_ organized room (that Cornelia took great pride in _keeping_ it that way).

While her_ entire_ morning thus far was shaping out to be _incredibly_ bizarre, Cornelia's traditionally bratty little sister's complete "one-eighty" had taken the cake, hands _down_. She'd been running in and out of the kitchen for the past twenty minutes, notifying her older sister of her recent "do-good-deeds" that applied to her -- and quite frankly, it was becoming a bit _alarming_.

_I mean, this **is** **Lilian** we're talking about! If _anything_, she **lives** for the sole **purpose** of making my **own **life **miserable**, not **stress-free**! And now, here she is, suddenly acting as my **chambermaid** or something, and dishing out the sugary sweet compliments left and right? Now, I **know** something is **definitely** up_, silently rationalized Cornelia, her usually short temper abruptly fleeing from her at that very moment as she quickly rose from her seat and slammed her hands down onto the tiny space left upon the food-congested table.

"What is the _matter _with you guys today? Last night, you couldn't even _look_ at me, let alone _speak_ to me, after I came home late. And now, this _morning_, you've cooked practically every piece of food in the _house_ -- and all for _me_!

Meanwhile, _Lilian's_ gotten _possessed_ by the '_nice_ bug' -- even though she _is_ walking on a bit of _dangerous ground_ by being in my room right now at _all_, though -- and _I'm_ going to be _late_ for school in the first time in a very . . . _very _. . . **_VERY_** long time!" she exclaimed heatedly, staring down both of her parents expectantly and waiting for them to either reprimand her for her outburst, or at the _very_ least _explain_ their newfound (not to mention, _creepy_) behavior.

Only _one_ of the two scenarios had occurred.

"Harold! I _told _you that we should have just thrown out all of the food in the house and gone to the supermarket to start _fresh_! I am _so _sorry, Cornelia! When you get home from school, sweetie, I _promise_ that you'll have something _far_ more substantial and_ worthy_ of you waiting!" apologized Mrs. Hale as she suddenly rushed around the table and crouched at her daughter's feet in appeal.

"W-wait, _what_? T-_that's_ not what I --"

"-- You know, princess, I had _nothing_ to do with this! So if you really want to, you can just use your telekinetic powers to toss this food -- _and_ your mother, if you'd like -- into the _trash_. Your hands are _far_ too perfect and delicate to _ever_ lift heavy objects," said Cornelia's father as he _too_ then stooped before her.

Cornelia was absolutely _stupefied_ by this point. And it wasn't because of her father's outrageous comment to "throw away" his own _wife_ over something so _trivial_, but due to his mention of Cornelia's ability to move things with her mind.

Now she was _positive _that something was up unquestionably. No one outside of her "W.I.T.C.H." group (which is what she and her four friends and fellow members called themselves -- as it was what the first initial from each of their first names spelled -- whenever making reference to their "Guardian of the Veil" duties) knew about her having been endowed with magical gifts, including her power over Earth.

And unless her family had been kidnapped and swapped with evil Metamoorian clones (as she was naturally suspicious) overnight, there weren't any _other_ logical explanations as to how they could _possibly_ know of her true identity (not that things like five, magic-wielding teenagers fighting against otherworldly creatures in secret on a day to day basis sounded very logical to the average individual as it was).

_Unless_ . . .

". . . Do I happen to talk in my sleep or something, and that's how you . . . found out . . . about . . . what I can do? Or, maybe you caught me _using_ my . . . telekinetic powers to bring my book over from my desk to my bed last night to read without my having realized? I _did_ leave the door open ajar before falling asleep -- I was too tired to get up to close it all of the way as I normally do . . ." she murmured more so to herself than to her parents, slowly raising a hand to her sunlit head as she frantically continued to try to map out what was going on.

Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Hale simply chuckled simultaneously as they rose to their feet and generously hugged their daughter.

"Why, of _course _you were tired, sweet girl! Fighting the scum of Metamoor for most of the night would take a lot out of _anyone_!" gushed Mr. Hale heartily, causing his wife to nod in agreement while his daughter's mouth hung open in utter shock.

"Oh, I _know_! But, our daughter _isn't_ just 'anyone!' She is the _superbly_ strong and confident Guardian of Earth, who is here to protect and nurture our overall _existence_!" revealed Mrs. Hale, both she and Mr. Hale then mimicking Lilian's motion from earlier by landing a loving kiss upon each side of Cornelia's cheeks -- at the same instant that Cornelia abruptly _passed out _from the shock . . .

**-- End of Chapter Three**

**(A.N. No worries. That wasn't a "bad" passing out, as in she's sick or whatever. It's just the stunned, "Holy CRAP! Did that just happen?" kind of pass out. LoL So don't bother with the reviews of "Oh! I hope Cornelia's ok!" She is. Just shocked. LoL And even though I didn't write it, they revived her within seconds after she'd fainted. It's just late, and I'm beat, and yeah. Besides! I wanted to just leave it at that, and then move onto the next person to deal with the craziness. LoL**

**Anyway, I'm very glad you like the story so far! It's nice to get back to writing humorous stories, so I'm enjoying it too. LoL Without realizing it, I'm kind of writing it in the same manner each chapter's delivered in the books. You know, like you're reading from someone's journal kinda thing. Well, that's the feeling I always get whenever reading the series. LoL The only difference is I'm using "bigger words" and a more "mature" feel, considering the series IS generally geared towards 9 to 12 year old girls . . . says the 22 year old college senior . . . And I want to be a Vet. Sad. LoL**

**Anyhow! Thanx for all of the reviews and praise! Woo! Keep it coming! LoL)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series (with continued credit going to JayxKay for the initial idea).

Note: _It's official. I've gotten my very first flame for this story (which didn't even make any sense, I might add LoL), and was conveniently an anonymous one at that. I love you, too. LoL_

_Anyhow, suddenly, I'm on a roll with not only creating new stories, but updating them pretty quickly as well. Just updated my "Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds" story before posting this. So, happy now, the two people who actually read it. Hope you enjoy it. For the rest of you who don't read it (and I know you don't), enjoy this one._

This chapter was written/created in May 2006.

"Are you _serious_? You _too_? And in front of the neighbors and _everything_?"

"Yeah, but_ they_ also seemed to be in on it too, as the Clasky's asked me for an _autograph_ . . . you?"

"No autograph requests, no, but my mother was the nicest she's _ever_ been to me since, well . . . _ever_! That's how_ I_ knew that something was wrong _well _before she passed mention to my being the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar . . ."

Best friends and fellow Guardians of the Veil, Wilhelmina Vandom (or _Will_, as she _intensively_ preferred to be called, due to positively _despising_ her _full_ name) and Taranee Cook continued to talk excitedly with one another while bicycling to school that bright and sunny Spring morning.

They had been in the middle of comparing stories of their off-the-wall morning with their families (Will's mother peculiarly offered to buy her a completely new wardrobe and plush frog collection -- as Will had been complaining for new clothes nonstop for the past week, and frogs were her most favorite among every _other_ living creature she was greatly fond of. While, around the same time, _Taranee's_ family readily decided upon a _substantial_ increase in her allowance, with _very_ surprising plans to buy her her own private, professional basketball court -- as basketball was her favorite sport), and as _peculiar_ as it had been, it was the _primary_ reason behind it that made them both feel unsettled.

Apparently, not _only_ did each of their families know about the girls' "W.I.T.C.H." business (not to _mention_ were also very _proud_ of it), but so too did the _rest _of the world, as was indicated by them as _well_ as Taranee's next door neighbor who'd rushed out for her "priceless" signature.

"What do you think it means? How did it _happen_? And, _moreover_, what are we going to _do_ about it?" frantically asked Taranee through heavy pants that Will was positive was due more to the girl's naturally frazzled deposition, than the fact that they were at that moment climbing up a rather large hill that would lead them directly to their school, Sheffield Institute.

Will could only gaze at the African American young teenager with her big, molasses colored eyes a moment while they continued to climb and she tried to mentally piece together a sufficiently coherent sentence.

What _were _they going to do about it? And did _everyone_ in the world _really_ know about their magical alter egos?

"Uh . . . I'm not _sure_, Taranee . . . L-let's just get to school and find the others to --"

"-- Oh, my _God_! There they are! It's Taranee Cook, the _intensely_ hot Guardian of Fire, and Will Vandom, the super brave Keeper of the Heart of Candracar!"

Both Will and Taranee let out a startled cry the moment they'd reached the top of the hill and got back onto their bicycles. For there, several feet in front of them and slightly blocking their path were a rather large gaggle of fellow classmates, who were previously walking to school themselves but now were preoccupied with swarming the newfound celebrities.

"You were _saying_, Will? I don't think that we'll _make _it to school in one _piece,_ let alone _period_! Let's put the petal to the metal!" cried Taranee with great emotion as she already took off ahead of the short-bobbed, crimson haired Caucasian girl. She nearly lost her broad glasses from her mocha skinned face as her colorfully beaded, ebony hued braids clacked together from the excessive speed of her renewed pedaling.

_**Boy**! When she wants to get somewhere, she doesn't mess around! _thought Will in surprised impressiveness as she tried to quickly catch up to her best friend.

"T-Taranee, wait _up_!" she shouted after the Fire Goddess, just as their crowd of "_fans_" called after _her_,

"Will! Don't _go_! Wait for _us_! We _love _you! You_ too_, Taranee! You guys _rock_!"

_Whatever _what was going on with the citizens of Heatherfield -- heck, the _world_ -- was obviously no little thing. _However _it _did_ occur, though, would _definitely_ have to be figured out very _soon_, very _fast_ . . . before Taranee lost her _mind_, and _Will _lost her _limbs, _courtesy of the adoration-crazed and unwanted "groupies" . . .

**-- End of Chapter Four**

**(A.N. Very short, I know -- 995 words, SUPER short for ME -- but oh well. I had a lousy day as most of you know as I told you, and besides being tired right now, I didn't want to go further. I was going to describe Taranee's and Will's "moments" in separate chapters and in detail as I did Hay Lin and Cornelia, but SINCE I did for them, I didn't want to "repeat" the sequence. So, yeah. I didn't go further mainly because I wanted to write Irma's scene at school and meeting up with Taranee and Will first before she meets up with Hay Lin and Cornelia too, etc. Trust me, it will be a lot more interesting, funnier, and longer. So think of this one as part one of the next chapter or something. Thanx.) **


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series (with continued credit going to JayxKay for the initial idea).

Note: _This is NOT my freaking week with interacting with people. It's like, "Dump on Ellie-Week" or something. I can't seem to win no matter what I'd done, but oh well. Just got another "more pleasant" review for my other story than that anon. review for THIS one, but SINCE I had the shtty week, didn't need it, either. Because it was more **condescending **and **"holier-than-thou"** than anything else, and I greatly detest when people behave that way. But I figure, if all I get are two "bad reviews" versus the hundreds of positive ones I usually get, then that's not so bad._

_Anyhow, before other people tell me they don't like the parents' reactions to knowing the girls are Guardians, I MADE it a bit extreme and unbelievable on PURPOSE. So, please don't tell me that it ISN'T realistic or doesn't make sense -- that was the whole point. Sorry for the vent, but there it is (besides, when do I normally vent in here?)._

_On with the show._

This chapter was written/created in May 2006.

Irma couldn't believe it. She was absolutely enthralled in an overabundance of happiness-- still, however, she could not believe it. _Yesterday_, she was merely Irma Lair: the naturally sarcastic, humorous and gossipy Guardian of Water, who was mildly popular and occasionally noticed by her variety of crushes.

_Today_, however, she was Irma Lair: the naturally sarcastic, humorous and gossipy Guardian of Water, who seemed to be world renowned in regards to popularity, and noticed by everything and _anything_ that could move and had a functioning brain.

Not only _that_, but her newfound and adoring public were aware of her Guardian duties and continued to generously _praise_ her for it.

_And to **think** that the girls and I were worried that something **bad** would happen if anyone ever found out -- this is **paradise**!_ she thought gaily to herself, while in the middle of eagerly signing autographs with her slightly scribbled handwriting, and taking picture upon picture with each admirer to step up to the plate.

It'd been that way all morning, ever since the vaguely buxom brunette had arrived onto the school grounds of Sheffield Institute. With the other day ending rather _dismally_, she hadn't expected much of a change in the _current_ one -- _especially_ since her generally good attitude had been shot to pieces.

In fact, the _only _good thing to happen for her prior to arriving to school that morning was purposely leaving her home bright and early (the first time in a long time). In _that _way, her annoying little brother, Christopher and both of their parents would still be asleep, which meant _thankfully_ skipping out on the undoubted lecture about her "flagrant disregard for the rules" (as her father would often phrase her screw ups).

And so, with her optimism for a _pleasant_ day running on empty, imagine the young Water Mistress's surprise and _complete_ jubilation to have suddenly found herself utterly _horded_ by a conglomeration of people (old _and_ young alike), all vying for her attention the instant she'd reached the educational facility.

"How do you do it, Irma? How do you find the energy and time to juggle schoolwork, chores, _and_ saving the world day to day with your _awesome_ water-wielding abilities?" Irma suddenly heard an unfamiliar looking blonde ask to her left, as she'd just finished signing yet another autograph.

_Hey, this is a dream, anyway, I figure, so I might as well live it up!_ she'd long since and briefly rationalized several moments before. Regardless, reality or not, she was far too interested in soaking up more of the spotlight than to care.

"You know, I often ask myself the _very_ same thing: 'Irma, how _do _you do it?' But, then I just remind myself that if _I_ don't suck it up and do what's best for the world -- who _will_? I ask you again: who _will_?" she merrily remarked in the middle of posing for another photo shot.

"Here's a _better_ question for you, Irma: who will save _you _from _me_?"

_**Uh **oh. I'd recognize that snide and haughty voice **anywhere**_, thought Irma regrettably as she _and_ her "posse" all turned in surprise to see a shaken looking Cornelia Hale fast approaching.

With her usually flawless, long blond hair and physical appearance mysteriously disheveled as she continued to speed walk toward the now apprehensive Irma, she looked positively _steamed_.

_Well, **that's** nothing really new, though, since Cornelia's pretty much **always** mad about **one** thing or another -- **especially** if it concerns me. _

_And **besides**, she looks like she just went through the **rinse cycle** at the laundromat or something-- which is exactly how I dream her to look, if at all, to shake things up. Yep. **Definitely** dreaming here,_ she mused silently to herself while trying not to laugh at the sight.

"Oh! _Cornelia_! We love you, too! Can we _please_ get a picture and autograph from _you_ as well?" eagerly asked the same blonde from before, as she and the rest of Irma's former entourage began to rush towards the Earth Guardian.

Cornelia immediately sprang into action, however, and with cat-like reflexes, managed to somehow maneuver her way through the throng of "eager-beavers," and passed through the front gate of the school -- with Irma being recklessly dragged behind her.

"H-hey! L-let _go_ of me, Corny! _Geez_, even in my _dreams_, you're still pushy, _bossy_, and managed to become the center of _attention_ yet ag --"

"-- _Dream_?_ Ha_! You _wish_ it were a dream! Oh, wait! You probably already _did_! And don't call me '_Corny_!'" snarled Cornelia, continuing to maintain a firm hold upon the younger girl's wrist as she quickly ran them inside of the school and towards the nearest bathroom.

"W-what are you _talking_ about, Cornelia? Why is _everything_ **_always_** automatically _my_ fault with you? _Newsflash_! It _isn't_ my fault that _you_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed -- which, in _my_ opinion, is every _day_ for you -- and decided not to properly _groom_ yourself as you _usually_ do!" countered Irma without missing a beat, as she was quite used to engaging in traditional bickering with the irate blonde no matter _what _reality she was in.

Of _course_ and sadly, however, her abbreviated good mood was _also_ steadily leaving her at that moment.

Leave it to Cornelia.

"I can't _prove_ that it was your doing -- unless you _admit _to it -- but I _know_ that it wouldn't be something that the _rest _of us would do! Now, get in here! The others said that they'd be waiting for us when I called them on their cell phones -- seeing as everywhere _else_ on the planet seems to be a '_danger zone_' for we '_celebrities_,'" muttered Cornelia a bit _too_ commandingly (which only served to further disintegrate Irma's disposition, as she was then immediately reminded of her parents) before lightly shoving the brunette into the thankfully empty girls' bathroom.

"W-who goes there? 'Friend or . . . _fan_?'" inquired a precarious voice from inside one of the stalls.

"_Relax_, Taranee -- it's just me, Cornelia. And I've brought our suspected _culprit_ along with me," said Cornelia with emphasis as she at last released her former "prisoner" and turned to lock the door behind her.

Despite her dour mood having returned, Irma couldn't help but lightly snicker at the fairly comedic sight of her three other friends and fellow Guardians, Hay Lin, Taranee Cook, and Will Vandom abruptly stumble out of the small stall that Taranee's voice had wafted room.

"Oh, wow. You guys look like that one clown act, where several of them tumble out of their tiny little car," she commented, continuing to giggle at their expense. "But, there is more than _one_ stall, you know -- that's a bit too close for comfort, if you ask me."

Irma immediately stopped laughing once she caught an icy glare from the three of them.

"Oh,_ this_? _This_ is not what I'd call 'too close for comfort.' No. Try nearly _colliding_ with an oncoming car and having your _brand new_ bike being _totaled_ as a result! And _all _because you were trying to outrun a sea of crazed _lunatics,_ who just _happen_ to be your fellow schoolmates _and_ know your _secret identity_! Now, _that's_ 'too close for comfort,' Irma! In_ fact_, I'd call it an outright _nightmare_!" huffed Taranee suddenly as she rose from the cool bathroom floor and rushed towards the taken aback girl.

_Clearly_, Taranee had _officially_ lost her marbles.

"H-hey! C-calm _down_ now, Taranee! Even better, how about we _all_ calm down? _There's_ an idea, right? Now, I thought I was just _dreaming _all this time, but since Cornelia's _kung fu _grip upon my wrist earlier _hurt --_ thanks for that, by the way, 'Miss _Sunshine_' -- it's clear that I'm _not_. So what's the big_ idea_, then?" inquired Irma in confusion, after successfully evading Taranee's aggravated advances.

"You mean it _wasn't_ you, Irma? Because, I mean, we _all_ had different hunches as to what could possibly be the cause to this mess: spells; a different _dimension_ . . . that sort of thing," began Hay Lin casually, moving away from the bathroom stall to stand beside her best friend.

Good old Hay Lin. If ever there was anyone who would always remain loyal to Irma, it'd be her. At least _she_ didn't seem to think that Irma had anything to do with the chaos ensuing outside.

"But _then_ . . . we got to thinking that, well, between all of the crazy things that have happened to each of us today, and the way that it seemed to almost happen overnight . . . Maybe it _may_ be your doing?" the petite Asian girl finished meekly as all eyes descended upon the Water Guardian expectantly.

"Et _tu_, Hay Lin? _Figures_ . . ." mumbled Irma in resentment, folding her arms across her chest as her four (_supposed_) friends gathered around her.

Will rested a calming hand upon her friend's shoulder and smiled faintly.

"Look, Irma. No one is _trying _to point fingers at you --"

"-- _I_ am, Will, _trust_ me," rudely interrupted Cornelia before moving to the mirror above one of the three identical, porcelain white sinks to spruce up her helter-skelter appearance.

Both Will and Irma frowned inappreciatively at the back of the eldest girl's head, while Hay Lin and Taranee merely sighed in impatience.

"_Anyway_, as I was saying: the _three_ of us aren't pointing any direct fingers at you, Irma. But . . . well, you _do_ have a . . . '_tendency_' to get us into jams like this. Remember the incident with Andrew Hornby?" Will delivered as delicately as she could, causing the turquoise eyed brunette to groan in recollection.

What a disaster _that_ had been. After trying _several_ times to get tall, popular, and _extremely_ handsome older boy's attention in the past, Irma had at last succeeded one time -- with the help of her magic.

_Sadly_, however, it had all _backfired_, the very moment that Andrew had tried to put the moves on her after she'd successfully caught his eye . . . and out of sheer nervousness, turned him into a _frog_, of all things,for a few days.

"That's something I'm trying to put _behind_ me, if you don't _mind_, Will," sighed Irma, raising a hand to cover her face in embarrassment at the memory. "And _anyway_, what does _that_ have to do with _this_? I haven't done any --" she immediately cut herself off as she'd then made a startling realization:

"_Just once . . . I truly wish that the girls and I could get a little bit more respect and world renowned prestige for our Guardian efforts . . ."_

Irma gasped and nearly fell backwards into Cornelia as she recalled the sleep induced wish she'd accidentally made last night.

"Oh, _crap_ . . ."

**-- End of Chapter Five**

**(A.N. Meh. Don't like the ending, deal. Don't like my writing? Definitely deal. Other than that, hope you liked it. Usually I have more to say than this, but I'm not very social right now. So, g'bye.)**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series (with continued credit going to JayxKay for the initial idea).

Note: _I really am not fond of the "merry, merry month of May" this year (which is a first, considering it always signifies the end of yet another long semester for me, to which I'm usually elated over). First, my bro and sis have their unfortunate car accident two weeks ago (mainly unfortunate -- and thank God for it -- for the car, as they are just fine now); my father then nearly collapses one morning, later finding out he has diabetes; and now my recent and unexpected personal drama. "Plus side," all this drama has inspired me to write again, so yeah. And not to sound like a drama queen or anything here, but: May, if you were an actual tangible thing, I'd slug you.  
_

_Enjoy! LoL_

This chapter was written/created in May 2006.

"I _knew_ it! You _little_ -- !" Cornelia shouted as she quickly dodged Irma's fumbling body and violently lunged for it to presumptively throttle.

"Cornelia, _don't_!" exclaimed the three remaining girls simultaneously, as both Will and Hay Lin immediately moved to pry the seething blonde from off of the gasping and startled brunette.

"I didn't realize what I was doing _or_ saying, all right? I was _half asleep_ when I'd made the wish!" fumed Irma in vague defense, despite the keen awareness that it was futile.

Will let out a low, regrettable groan at this.

". . . Irma . . . how_ could_ you? You _know_ that our wishes -- a _Guardian's_ wish -- is extra . . . well, '_special_!'" she scolded heavily, although her molasses gems grew soft as they'd begun to shine with great sympathy, concern and understanding.

She (_all_ of them, in fact) knew better than anyone of how it felt to deal with the great temptation to utilize the multitude of powers and abilities awarded as a prestigious Guardian of the Veil. It seemed almost cruel and twisted that the five of them had been given this task -- this sometimes unwanted destiny, and would never be allowed to divulge its immensely unique wonderment to the world . . that is, until now.

"Look, I _said_ I was _sorry_, okay, Will? Okay, so I didn't actually say so until just _now_, but you get it. _Anyway_, I _already_ feel awful about it, in _addition_ to feeling like a complete and certified _screw up_ -- thanks to 'Miss _Nurturing_ and _Kind_' over there . . ." lamented Irma bitterly as she and Cornelia continuously glared daggers at one another.

"Cornelia does _not_ think you're a '_screw up_,' Irma -- _none_ of us do. Stop that," soothed Hay Lin reassuringly, gently resting a hand upon her best friend's shoulder. "It's just . . . we're all on edge here because we're unsure of how to handle this . . ."

"How _do_ we handle this? We can't hide in this bathroom forever -- class starts in ten minutes . . ." murmured Taranee with a bit of foreign aggression, her nerves clearly continuing to be shot.

Pausing a moment, trying to calm herself down for the sake of the group as a _whole,_ if not for Irma or even herself, Cornelia was the first to respond to the universal inquiry.

". . . Well, why doesn't Irma try '_unwishing_' it?" she suggested, a broad frown caressing her fair visage, while her arms gingerly folded across her chest. "You know, make _another_ wish that will effectively cancel out the _first_ one."

Irma's eyes widened in surprise at this (as did everyone _else's_), causing the eldest girl to readily and uncharacteristically blush in embarrassment as a result. They knew that, if _Cornelia_ of all people, was suggesting that they _willingly_ delve into _more_ magic (a fact that she was _still _battling to cope with) to _undo_ magic, then the situation _must _be a desperate and dire one at that.

Trying to wrap her mind around the proposal for an instant, Will slowly nodded in agreement.

". . . It's worth a shot, I'd say . . . We've nothing _else_ to try at the moment," she complied, her bright red eyebrows furrowed in deep contemplation as well as resignation to the ongoing predicament. "Irma, whatever you said the first time -- and _don't_ repeat it now, or else it might make things _doubly _worse -- just _now_ wish for everything to go back to _normal_."

Nodding slowly in understanding, Irma took a deep breath and closed her turquoise eyes in concentration.

". . . I wish that everything would go back to normal . . ." she breathed with a hint of remorse riddled within her voice as she did so.

Anxiously waiting a few moments to allow the wish to credibly take effect, Will looked from comrade to comrade and received a gathered look of consensus in return.

". . . M-maybe someone should check to see if it worked," she said with an uneasy air, at the same instant that Hay Lin had suddenly and playfully shoved a startled Cornelia towards the door.

"H-_hey_! You could have just _asked_, you know, Hay Lin! You hang around Irma too much, I _swear_! _Yeesh_!" the blonde spat, looking back at the grinning, petite and flighty girl with resentful indignation while blindly walking to the locked bathroom door.

Hesitating in spite of her traditionally bold self, the Earth Guardian slowly unlocked it and carefully pulled it open.

". . . The coast . . . _looks _clear, you guys," she stated as quietly as she could to be on the safe side, before widening the door for her friends to take a better look for themselves. "I think you actually did it, Ir --"

"-- Hey! I _found_ them, everyone! They're over _here_! _Please_! Just _one _more picture and autograph, Guardians! We _adore_ you!"

"_Ahh_!" screamed the five magical beings simultaneously the moment that their eyes rested upon a large fleet of fellow students (and even _faculty staff_, this time around) suddenly coming from around the corner and eagerly heading their way.

"So much for _that_!" cried Taranee as Cornelia quickly swung the door closed before any unwanted "guests" could invade their formerly undetected safe haven.

"What do we do _now_? Why didn't it _work_, Irma?" queried Cornelia in a familiar accusatory tone, her voice straining to be heard over the loud banging sounds of people frantically hammering their fists against the door.

"You _heard_ me, Cornelia -- I did_ and _said _exactly_ what Will_ told _me to! I _made_ the 'counter-wish!' Only . . ." Irma trailed off mysteriously, eyes swiftly averting themselves from her friends' then unanimously questionable gaze.

"Only . . _what_, Irma? Only, _what_?" pressed Will in suspicion, as she and her friends advanced upon the curiously sheepish girl.

"W-well . . . You told me to wish for things to 'go back to normal,' right? Well . . . in all _honesty_, _this_ -- everyone vying for my attention and all that -- would _be _normal for me if I had my way . . ." she meekly revealed, cringing against the back wall of the lavatory as she received a collected groan of defeat, while their only exit continued to be bombarded with excited knocks.

"Are you _serious_? Irma, what --"

"-- I didn't do it on _purpose _for the last _time_, Taranee! I_ tried_ to fix it, all right? It just so happens that this is what's within my _heart _right now . . . To be recognized for my _unrecognized_ achievements, even when and if I didn't _do _anything special . . .

_You_ guys can't really understand what that's like, what with Cornelia's ice skating and continued _perfectness_ and _popularity_; Hay Lin's art and _other_ greatly unique talents; Taranee's vast _intellect_; and Will's natural _athleticism_, people and animal skills . . .

When you get right down to it, for the _most_ part, I've virtually _nothing_ to offer '_special_'-wise -- save my _Guardian_ junk, and no one was even _allowed _to know about _that_ 'till now . . ." sighed Irma in intermingled embarrassment and sadness, keeping her eyes downcast as the others felt genuinely surprised at her startling admission.

Even she _herself_ couldn't help but feel a bit taken aback by her unexpected delivery, as while she had always felt a tad "inadequate" to her best friends by comparison, it was never truly that big of a deal.

Or, so she had _thought_ . . .

A moment of uncomfortable silence elapsed into several minutes, as the four other women desperately tried to think of something to say. Eventually, however, Irma had saved them the trouble of having to do so, as she suddenly maneuvered around them and headed to the vibrating door.

"Look . . . I don't expect you guys to understand, nor do I really _want _you to or offer me any kind of sympathy. It's just something that I'll have to work through on my own and _will_. In the _meantime_, we'll _all_ have to deal with _this_, as I'm not entirely sure that my wish _can_ be reversed, since I'd phrased it in a way that entailed an '_ironclad_' sort of verbal contract," she reflected softly in a serious, "Cornelia-like" tone that was a rarity for her.

"So, until we can fix this later -- like after school or something, when we'll have more time to do so -- let's just try to 'face the music' at_ least _for first period . . ."

And then, without waiting for any kind of response, it was the Water Temptress's turn to bravely unlock the movable barrier and swing it open, the first to propel herself into the throng of awaiting Guardian-obsessed individuals.

**-- End of Chapter Six**

**(A.N. Hmm. Interesting that Irma kind of got "uncharacteristically serious" and conflicted like that. Suddenly this humor/carefree-oriented story has become more like my "Requiem for a Dream" story -- whose ending IS currently being written, all you fans of it. LoL I guess it's my fault on a personal level, since my "blah attitude" kind of leaked through into the story. Sorry! But, hey: good kinda drama, right? And I personally can see Irma of them all having lamenting moments like that, so yeah. Works out. LoL**

**Anyhow! Hope you liked it, and stay tuned for chapter seven of this, the ending of chapter six of my "Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds" story, as well as the long awaited conclusion to my "Requiem for a Dream" story that are all being written now, as I've said. Thanx again for the continued and growing support!)**


End file.
